This invention relates generally to animal watering systems for livestock confinement buildings and more particularly to a means for adjusting the heights of animal waterers.
Cage rearing of certain livestock such as hogs has become increasingly popular due to such advantages as improved production efficiency, the production of more uniform pigs and overall economy. In addition, cage rearing has become a proven management tool for the critical post-weaning.
In a multi-cage livestock confinement system, for example, once the young pigs are weaned, they are moved to a nursery unit wherein several young pigs are confined within each cage. Each cage is provided with a feeder apparatus and a continuous source of water such as a nipple waterer. It is a problem however to properly position the nipple waterers for access by the young pigs since the pigs practically double in size during their short stay in the nursery unit. A young pig may enter the nursery unit weighing twenty pounds for example, and be removed to the hog finishing building just three to five weeks later weighing forty pounds or more and of substantially increased size. There is a need therefore for a means for adjusting the heights of animal waterers to accommodate animals of varying size.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a means for adjusting the heights of animal waterers in a multi-cage livestock confinement system.
A further object is to provide an animal waterer adjustment means which provides for the adjustment of several waterers in unison.
Another object is to provide an animal waterer adjustment means which may be operated from a position exteriorly of the animal confinement cages.
Another object is to provide an animal waterer adjustment means which may be releasably locked at selected heights therefor.
Finally, another object is to provide an animal waterer adjustment means which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.